digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Insert Self, Digimon Chapter 1
Disclaimer: Help! Diaboromon invaded my modem and is sucking up all the internet bandwidth! Insert Self, Digimon Chapter 1 By Ryu Himora "Hey Tai! Get down from there!" Tai sighed. "Come on, Ryu, you know how good I am at climbing trees." "Yeah, well, the camp gets in trouble if you get hurt." Tai grdugingly dropped from the tree branch. He and the other kids from his class had gotten to summer camp yesterday, and befriended one of the supervisors, Ryu, who turned out to be visiting from America. Everything seemed to be going well, but Tai couldn't stop thinking about Kari, who should have been there. "So what are we going to do today?" Tai asked. "The staff is still setting up, so there's not much in the way of activities yet. There's supposed to be a fireside tonight, but it looks like this weather will put a stop to that." "Weather...?" Tai looked up. It seemed like it had been sunny just a moment ago. Now, dark clouds loomed overhead, extending all the way to the horizon. As Tai was gazing at the sky, a snowflake fell on his forehead. "Snow? In summer?" Ryu said. "Let's, uh... Let's go find Izzy." "Right." As the two of them started for the camp buildings, they saw Izzy coming for them. "Hey Ryu, what's going on? I lost my cell phone signal, and then snow began falling." "No cell signal?" Ryu asked. He looked around, contemplating what to do. As he thought, the snowfall turned denser. "Let's get back to the center square. That's where everyone should go if something unexpected happens." The three of them hightailed it back to camp. As they got to the center, they saw Sora, Mimi, Joe, Matt, and T.K. already there. "So how much wierder is this trip going to get?" Matt asked. "Don't ask me, this wasn't in the manual." Ryu said. "That's strange - where is everyone... else..." He stopped as the eight of them turned toward an aurora that was now blazing in the sky behind them. They stepped toward it, crunching the foot-deep snow. As they neared it, eight beams of light struck the snow in front of each person, causing a deep hole. Strange objects rose out of them, and everyone curiously grabbed it. For Ryu, it was different than the others - red, rectangular, a larger screen, three buttons under the screen, and a strange imaging device on the back. "Matt" Ryu said, "I think today is going to get much, much worse." As he said that, the eight of them were sucked into the aurora. * * * Ryu woke. Consciousness, however, was a slight overestimation of his condition. Waves of nausea echoed throughout his body. He managed to plant his hands on the ground, and pushed himself up to a sitting position. He was in a forest, which had several elements of electronic items in it. "Hmm. You're awake now." Ryu turned toward the voice sharply. He saw a... thing. It looked like a small green dragon, with red horns coming out the back of its head and tiny red wings. It sat leaning a against a tree that had a circuit board phased through it. "Who are you?" Ryu asked. "I'm Dracomon. I'm the oldest dragon Digimon on this island. Who are you?" "Uhh, I'm Ryu. What's a Digimon?" "Digimon! It's short for Digital Monster!" Dracomon seemed excited. "So... are we in a computer or something?" Ryu noticed he was holding something - the device that had come out of the aurora. "I don't know about that. I do know that what you're holding is called a Digivice, specifically a Digivice iC." "Digivice... Okay. I am officially stumped." Ryu got up and looked around, hoping to garner some information about where the hell he was. Unfortunately, it did nothing of the sort. "Well then, you'll get aquainted as we go along. Aren't you supposed to be with some other people?" Dracomon stood up as well, and sort of waddled over to Ryu. "I was with the other kids." Ryu said. "I wonder where they are?" "If I could Digivolve we could look for them pretty easily," Dracomon said, "But I guess we can just walk around the island." "How big is it?" Dracomon thought for a few seconds. "Well, as Coredramon I could fly around the whole thing in just half an hour, so it's pretty big." "I take it that Coredramon is pretty fast." "Yup!" "Great. Well, let's get started." Ryu began walking off. "Do you know where you're going?" Dracomon asked. "No, but every direction has an equal probability." Dracomon shrugged, then went after his partner. * * * One hour later... * * * "Do you happen to know how big this forest is?" Ryu asked. "We're right about dead-center." Dracomon said. "Oh, great." Ryu sat down. "And you couldn't have told me this before?" "Well, I haven't really explored this place." "Fine. Are you hungry?" Ryu took off his backpack and set it down. "Yeah, let's eat!" After a short lunch, the two began to move out again, when they heard a strange ithud!/i. They looked around, and Ryu actually became scared - A huge red dinosaur with green spikes on its back was walking toward them! "Is... this normal?" Ryu asked, and started to back away. "Not in the forest." Dracomon said. "Tyrannomon don't usually show up here. Maybe you should use your Digivice!" "Dude, I don't even know what that means." Ryu unclipped the gadget from his belt, anyway - he needed all the support he could get. "This guy doesn't look too friendly. I'll take him on!" "Wait, Dracomon! He's ten times your size!" "Well unless you have another idea." Ryu didn't respond. Tyrannomon stepped within firing range. "Baby Breath!" A small fireball erupted from Dracomon's mouth and smashed against Tyrannomon. It stopped its advance for a few seconds, then raised its head. "Blaze Blast!" A much bigger fireball threw Dracomon back twenty feet. Tyrannomon ran forward, and as Dracomon landed on the ground he was stepped on! "Dracomon!!" Something changed. Ryu felt his right hand burst - and it filled with energy. He looked at it, and square bits of red data were coming off of it in random sizes. Ryu looked at it in confusion, then looked back at the Digivice. He noticed three metallic prongs on the top - power contacts. "Ryu!" Dracomon said. "Do something!" "Heh. I get it now. Here we go, Dracomon!" Ryu held his Digivice iC up again. "EVOLUTION" was typed in on the screen. He raised his right hand, then brought it down hard on the top of it. "DigiSoul Charge!" The data was absorbed into the digivice, and its screen began to shine, lighting up Dracomon! "Dracomon Digivolve to..." Dracomon's scales turned dark blue. His body grew bigger and more muscular, his wings grew much bigger, and he grew small red spikes along his spine and much longer tail. A big red horn erupted just behind his nose, and he gave out a draconic roar. "Coredramon!" Coredramon's change in size unbalanced Tyrannomon. He got up and threw Tyrannomon to the ground, then reared his head back, blue flames leaking from his mouth. "Blue Flare Breath!" A stream of the blue fire enveloped Tyrannomon. He squirmed for a few seconds, then his skin began to peel away to reveal a green wireframe of his body. It then shone white and shrunk down to a huge egg as the flames died down. Coredramon made a fist pump with both hands and let out another roar! "Alright! Good job, Coredramon!" "Yeah! It feels good to stretch my Champion-Level wings again!" Ryu chuckled. "So what now? Do you stay like this, or turn back?" "I'm an experienced Digimon - I'll stay like this for a while. Hop on, we'll find the others in no time now that I'm Digivolved!" "Alright!" Ryu walked over and jumped onto Coredramon's back. When he was secure, Coredramon leapt into the air and took off. Author's note: The empty image at the top is there intentionally. It will be filled in due time.